<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drunk by otomekaidii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605012">Drunk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomekaidii/pseuds/otomekaidii'>otomekaidii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cuddles for Mammon [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, M/M, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, drunk mammon, sleepy mammon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:34:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomekaidii/pseuds/otomekaidii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunk Mammon stumbles into you bedroom late one night, asking for cuddles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cuddles for Mammon [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>314</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drunk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There’s not really a point to this besides the fact I want to cuddle Mammon and tell him that he matters. So here you go. 🙃</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had already been asleep for hours when you heard your bedroom door creak open. It wasn’t uncommon for one of the brothers to sneak into your room in the middle of the night for cuddles, Mammon being the one who seemed to show up most often. You often wondered to yourself why he didn’t just move in there with how frequently you woke up with him beside you. </p><p>And this night (morning?) was no different. You rolled over part way so you could get a better view of the door. Unlike usual though, Mammon didn’t walk in on his own and crawl into bed. This time, he just stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame for support. You couldn’t make out his face since he was lit from behind by the hall lights, but it was obvious he was unsteady on his feet. </p><p>He was drunk. </p><p>“Can I...err...can I sleep witya?” his words slurred a bit as he spoke. He wasn’t completely smashed, but he was definitely more inebriated than you had ever seen him. </p><p>“Yeah, of course. Come here,” you rolled over the rest of the way so that your body was fully turned towards the door, and waved Mammon over, “I’m really tired though, so I can’t talk much.” </p><p>Without another word, Mammon closed the door behind him and shuffled over to your bed, kicking off his shoes and removing his jacket along the way before finally collapsing into bed beside you, and curling up in your arms. </p><p>“Ya smell so good.”</p><p>“Ok, thanks,” you said, laughing quietly, “Goodnight Mammon.” </p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>“Yeah?”, you replied.</p><p>“...doya think I’m annoyin’?”</p><p>“That’s not really a fair question is it?”, you teased, chuckling at his odd drunken line of questioning. </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Hey. I enjoy your company if that’s what you’re asking,” you opened your eyes and looked down at him slightly, his head resting against your chest, preventing you from getting a good look at his face. “What’s up? Did something happen?” </p><p>“Mmmm just stuff,” he said. </p><p>You were beginning to realize this drunkenness might not have been due completely to a fun night out partying like you had initially believed. Something was on his mind, and he was struggling to put it into words. </p><p>“Ok, well if you want to talk about the “stuff” I’ll listen,” you replied, pressing a kiss to the top of his head before running your fingers through his hair, “You can always tell me, you know?”</p><p>He gave another small grunt, and pulled you closer. You smiled and gave him a gentle squeeze, continuing to comb your fingers through his hair. </p><p>“Willya stay?” </p><p>“Stay?” </p><p>“With me. Ev’one always leaves. Don’ matter what I do. Always.” </p><p>By now you were really confused and only growing increasingly concerned for the demon of Greed snuggled up against you. </p><p>“I’m not going anywhere Mammon. You’ll always have me.”</p><p>He pulled you even closer at your response. You just felt so perfect in his arms, so warm and soft...safe. It had been a long time since Mammon had felt well and truly safe. Aside from the physical dangers that the Devildom posed, he didn’t exactly have many (any) close friends to confide in. Due in part to his status as an Avatar he was sure, but a small voice in his heart always told him it was because of who he was too. </p><p>Before you arrived, it wasn’t uncommon for him to stay out late on a regular basis, partying at The Fall, or any other new club that may have popped up over time. The thumping of the bass made it so easy to get himself lost in the music, and so long as he kept paying for drinks, he was never short on company or dance partners. </p><p>But now that you were here things were different. He didn’t feel the need to go lose himself like that. And he realized that after he stopped buying the drinks, his circle grew smaller and smaller. He could still be considered the “life of the party” by all means, but no one stuck around as long once the party was over. </p><p>At some point he had started heading towards your room in the evening when he would have previously gone out. Something about your presence was soothing to him. Maybe it was in your gentle teasing, and how you always had a smile for him, no matter how much he may have just embarrassed himself. Or maybe it was just the feeling of your fingers in his hair, carding through it as you watched a movie together. Whatever it was exactly didn’t matter. What mattered was that he finally had a friend and someone who’s companionship he treasured. </p><p>Tonight however, he had gone out against his better judgment and almost instantly regretted it. Somehow he had gotten caught up in a drinking competition with a rowdy bunch of demons, under the condition that the loser paid. He won of course, but they were bitter about it and he overheard them later talking about how they only kept him around for the drinks, and if he wasn’t going to pay then they’d just hang some place else. And Mammon, of course, decided he would then get as drunk as possible, because clearly that was the best way to deal with feelings. </p><p>What Mammon hadn’t counted on though, was just how much of a sad drunk he’d become. And it was those sad, drunken thoughts that had led him to return home and stumble into your bedroom looking for the only comfort he had.</p><p>“Wasit like?”</p><p>“What’s what like?”, you whispered.</p><p>“Love. Whaddoes it feel like?”</p><p>“It feels like this, I suppose,” you said, carefully continuing your gentle movements as you ran your fingers through his hair.</p><p>“Pffft we’re friends.”</p><p>“Friends can love each other too, silly. Not all love involves sex you know?”, you replied, laughing. Drunk Mammon was unbearably cute, a fact you’d have to remember for the future. </p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Really really.”</p><p>Mammon was quiet for a while as he turned your words over in his mind. He hadn’t really thought about it before, if he was being honest. He cared for his brothers, but that was about the extent of things. He also got the impression sometimes that even his brothers wouldn’t want anything to do with him if it wasn’t for their existing relationship. And he certainly never thought someone else would care for him for just being him.</p><p>“You know you’ll always have a place with me right?” you asked, breaking the silence, “I’m not sure what happened today, but I’ll always be there for you, ok? You’re very much loved by me, and I’m always glad to see you, even if it’s 3am and you’re drunk and you crawl into my bed to play 20 questions,” you said with a smile, giving Mammon another squeeze. </p><p>“Hehe, it hasn’t been 20 questions yet. I gotta ask you more now.” </p><p>“Or how about we go to sleep and you can finish in the morning,” <em>if you even remember this conversation</em>, you thought to yourself. </p><p>“‘K.”</p><p>“Goodnight, Mammon.”</p><p>“‘Night.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>